Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally to a system for jet hydrotherapy and more specifically to the components of the system configured to produce high air content/high velocity aerated fluid jets. The present invention also is directed to the components of a system for jet hydrotherapy configured as a tactile interface which a system user can mechanically engage to supplement the jet hydrotherapy.
Prior Art
Artificial water structures, such as conventional spas, hot tubs, whirlpool baths, swimming pools and the like, hereinafter referred to and defined as hydrotherapy tubs, comprise various components and features, such as jets. In the most common embodiments, jets for hydrotherapy tubs inject water together with air, if desired, against the bodies of users usually partially immersed therein. Such jets allow the users to control the water or aerated water input to the hydrotherapy tub.
By way of example, typical hydrotherapy tubs with jets mounted thereon or therethrough are constructed as a molded shell to form a water containment or fluid enclosure having a footwell or floor and an upstanding sidewall. Molded within the enclosure is at least one therapy station which may include a seat or platform for reclining. The shell typically is constructed of fiberglass, plastic, or a similar material, or a composite of such materials, forming a tub. One or more pumps usually are placed under the shell (the dry-side) to draw water from the hydrotherapy tub and discharge it, usually with air, into the hydrotherapy tub (the wet-side) through a plurality of jets of various types, including venturi-type jets such as water jet aerators. The jets usually are mounted through the shell in either or both of the floor and sidewall. Typically, jets mounted through the sidewall are located below the water line of the hydrotherapy tub. Moreover, jets usually are positioned on or about the therapy stations such that a user may readily engage with the jets.
Water jet aerators can be used in these hydrotherapy tubs to provide jets of aerated water to provide a massaging and therapeutic action. The massaging and therapeutic action usually is provided by water jet aerators that are recessed into the walls of the hydrotherapy tub. Several water jet aerators are usually spaced about the perimeter of the hydrotherapy tub. In some water jet aerators, the nozzles may be rotated to achieve a desired flow. The nozzle is often a swivel type nozzle, which allows the direction of the flow to be adjusted by the user of the hydrotherapy tub for maximum massaging or therapeutic action. The user often can adjust how the water jet aerators operate, for example, by selecting if the jets of aerated water discharge in a steady stream, in a pulsating manner, in combinations of a steady stream and pulsating manner, or in some type of alternating combination of steady stream and pulsating manner.
As already mentioned, one type of water jet aerator that is in common use in hydrotherapy tubs uses the venturi process. The venturi process involves mixing a stream of pressurized water with ambient air. This venturi type action occurs in an aeration chamber, with the air being drawn into a low pressure chamber from a passageway that is connected to the ambient atmosphere. The low pressure is created by the flow of water through the low-pressure chamber, across or by an opening for introducing the air. The mixture of pressurized water and air thereby provides an aerated jet of water, which then is discharged through a nozzle into the water contained in the hydrotherapy tub.
These venturi-type water jet aerators often are somewhat adjustable and may include a flow control system for manually adjusting the flow of air or water, or a combination of the air and water. For example, a first type of control system for a water jet aerator operates by manipulating the water flow and maintaining a steady, constant air flow through the aerator. A second type of control system adjusts both the air flow and the water flow simultaneously and proportionally. A third type of flow control system allows for independent adjustment of both the airflow and the water flow.
For the most part, water jet aerators are manufactured with a sealed single part body into which different nozzles can be inserted. The single part body is mounted on the spa in an orientation selected by the installer, or at random if the installer has no desired or instructed orientation. Also, many of the current water jet aerators generally produce aerated water that is about 80% water and 20% air which can be quite uncomfortable and/or painful when directed towards sensitive tissue areas like the wrists, neck, spine, hands, feet, behind the knee, facia tissue that connects muscle to bone, etc. Moreover, as already mentioned, the water jet aerators are typically recessed, which leave a user only engaging with the discharged aerated jet of water for massage or therapeutic treatment.
Accordingly, there is always a need for an improved system for jet hydrotherapy. For example, there is always a need for a water jet aerator that can produce a discharged aerated jet of water at a sufficient velocity/pressure for massage or therapeutic treatment that does not produce discomfort and/or pain in sensitive tissue areas. Additionally, there is always a need for a jet hydrotherapy system that can provide supplemental massage and/or therapeutic treatment besides the discharged aerated jet of water. It is to these needs, among others, that the present invention is directed.